


lost you in the starlight, found you by the streetlight

by MouseGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intoxication/Inebriation, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ладно, пусть Тони довольно одиноко в космосе, но Питер Квилл может помочь. А еще – инопланетный фруктовый сок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost you in the starlight, found you by the streetlight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lost you in the starlight, found you by the streetlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896190) by [malfaisant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfaisant/pseuds/malfaisant). 



> Действие происходит вскоре после событий # 4 текущего онгоинга «Стражей Галактики», с некоторыми отсылками к «Мстителям» Хикмана.  
> К фанфику есть две иллюстрации авторства nohaijiachi (http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com):  
> одна: http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/post/70571736328/so-huh-i-was-working-then-decided-to-go-off-on-a  
> вторая (NSFW!): http://nohansfw.tumblr.com/post/70930165234/nothing-says-christmas-like-hot-space-sex

Когда Тони спустился в бар, там было пусто, не считая нескольких бродяг, зависших над своими напитками и откровенно желающих, чтобы их оставили в покое. Когда он присел у стойки, шестиглазый и четырехрукий бармен странно на него глянул, но выразил готовность принять заказ. В этой части Галактики люди появлялись не часто, но Тони смог обозначить свое желание получить неалкогольный напиток, нарисовав на столе химическую структуру этанола и перечеркнув ее большим жирным крестом.

Его собственный выбор, вероятно, не пал бы на сиреневую смесь, закручивающуюся в высоком стеклянном бокале, но прочесть меню Тони все равно не мог; к тому же, чем навредит следование советам аборигена? На алкоголь оказалось совсем не похоже (что просто прекрасно), но сахар в напитке содержался, похоже, в смертельной, блядь, дозе. Допив порцию, Тони заказал еще одну.

Краем глаза он уловил движение сбоку, копну искусно спутанных светлых волос — и Питер Квилл опустился на стул слева от него. Он был одет в рубашку с длинными рукавами, которую носил под белую пластинчатую броню, но сейчас массивной экипировки на нем не оказалось. Питер игриво хлопнул ладонями по стойке, и бутылки в баре звякнули. Тони допил остаток не-коктейля на тот случай, если еще какой-нибудь принц Спарты неожиданно решит прервать его хандру.

— Так вот ты где, Старк. Рокет интересовался, не съела ли тебя банда мошенников-Брудлингов, или еще кто, — Питер снова похлопал по стойке, привлекая внимание бармена. Тот подошел и опять налил в их бокалы сиреневое нечто.

— Ах, Рокет беспокоился за меня?

Питер чокнулся с Тони стаканами (тот был рад косвенному подтверждению того, что его напиток, чем бы он там ни был – не отрава). В тусклом свете бара светлые волосы и надежные широкие плечи казались до боли знакомыми, но Тони решил особенно об этом не задумываться.

— Он хочет научить тебя играть в Кимеллинийский покер и в честной схватке отобрать у тебя все твои вещи. Конечно, он беспокоится, — ответил Питер.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ну, вместо этого он может спуститься сюда и присоединиться. Не знаю, что я тут пью, но сенсоры брони говорят, что оно не алкогольное и не ядовитое, так что я вполне отлично провожу время.

— Великому Железному Человеку наскучил космос, — слегка поддразнил его Питер.

Станция, на которой они остановились, была выстроена на большом астероиде — здание вбили в скалу глубокими металлическими сваями, и высокие неоновые пики ярко сияли на фоне темного «неба». За окном виднелся большой пояс астероидов, частью которого они сейчас являлись, и двойные звезды, вокруг которых они кружились, медленно вращались относительно друг друга. Если бы Тони сощурился, он наверняка бы заметил мерцание силового поля – благодаря ему удерживалась искусственная атмосфера, и их не могли раздавить соседние астероиды. Вид (пейзаж) словно сошел со страниц книг Хайнлайна или Азимова. Боже, все это невольное восхищение восторженного неофита только разрушало его репутацию. Но как тут сохранять спокойствие и безразличие, когда все вокруг такое _фантастическое_?

— Здесь просто невероятно, — произнес Тони, мрачно глядя на дно своего стакана — словно в сиреневых глубинах могли скрываться тайны Вселенной. — Но очевидно, бороться с желанием все контролировать у меня получается еще хуже, чем я думал? Предполагалось, что это — мой отпуск, но я уже распотрошил телефон Рокета и встроил его в систему брони, чтобы удаленно управлять ею на Земле.

— Это… впечатляет. Но неужели ты думаешь, что Земля исчезнет, если ты отвернешься? Не слишком ли самонадеянно?

Тони смерил его пристальным взглядом, а потом протянул руку и сказал:  
— Привет, я Тони Старк с Земли. Мы встречались?

Питер рассмеялся и оттолкнул его ладонь.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Дело не в космосе. Я знаю, у тебя нет такой же связи с нашей родной планетой, как у меня… я не могу не волноваться о том, в каком состоянии я оставил Мстителей, или не думать, в порядке ли Стив, и… — он сглотнул и сделал паузу. — …Я попал сюда, увидел собственными глазами образование туманностей, и все такое – и это только ярче проявило то, что все, что имеет для меня значение, находится на том маленьком шарике…

Тони замолчал, как будто с сожалением и некоторым смущением. Он застенчиво почесал затылок, потому что определенно разговорился больше обычного, но честно говоря, думать об этом или вообще о чем-либо не слишком сильно хотелось.

— В любом случае, это глупо, я не знаю, почему я тебе это говорю.

Питер отхлебнул напиток, несколько отвлекаясь (или отвлекая), и только потом заговорил.

— Не думаю, что кто-либо может осудить тебя за это, Старк. Земля никогда не была мне домом так же, как тебе, но это не значит, что я не могу понять проявление чувств.

Разговор становился гораздо серьезнее, чем Тони того хотелось, но стальной отблеск в глазах Питера гипнотизировал.

— Мы — Стражи — одна семья. Есть особая связь, возникающая между теми, кто остался единственным представителем своего вида, и… я не знаю, каково это — быть Мстителем, но если это то же самое, что быть одним из нас, то… я бы осудил тебя, если бы ты не волновался, если честно.

Тони немного помолчал, потом изогнул губы в усмешке.

— То есть, я так понимаю, ты меня _не_ осуждаешь?

Питер только улыбнулся в свой стакан.

— О, совсем чуть-чуть.

В беседе возникла пауза, во время которой Питер допил свой коктейль и заказал еще один, на этот раз грозно-оранжевый. Тони пытался не смотреть на собеседника слишком пристально. Он обычно не занимался разговорами по душам, но Питер был настолько обезоруживающе доброжелательным и славным, что Тони едва ли мог бы осуждать его за провоцирование таких откровений. В любом случае, не сказать, чтобы ему не стало легче.

— Итак, - начал Питер, слегка неловко из-за паузы. — Поздравляю с тем, что теперь ты можешь управлять броней на больших расстояниях. Как Мстители?

— Ну, когда я в прошлый раз справлялся о них, мы пытались спасти кучку юных и не по годам развитых самостоятельных гуманоидов в Диких Землях от похищения Высшим Разумом.

— И как все прошло?

— Он запустил гигантского робота-разрушителя по имени Терминус и сплющил мою броню, — произнес Тони ровно.

— Ой.

— Но, впрочем, все в порядке. Одна девушка из команды входит в Имперскую Стражу Ши’ар. Она связалась со мной и сказала, что у них все хорошо. Тор всех спас, ему нравится такое проделывать. Потом Иззи и Роуди помогли мне наладить еще одну управляемую на расстоянии броню.

— В Имперской Страже Ши’ар есть человек?

Тони не без гордости ухмыльнулся. 

— Изабель Кейн, одна из новобранцев.

Питер тихонько присвистнул и взглянул на него с некоторым удивлением. 

— Я почти рад, что у нас на хвосте вся Императорская Стража Спарты, а то я бы беспокоился, не скучно ли тебе с нами летать.

— Совсем не скучно. Немного одиноко, если совсем уж честно.

Чего обычно за ним не замечалось, уж он об этом позаботился. Что с ним _не так_?

— Что? — спросил Питер, нахмурившись. — Но почему? Ты что, правда хочешь, чтобы Рокет научил тебя играть в Кимеллинийский покер? Потому что сразу предупреждаю — идея плохая.

— Нет, я имею в виду, вы такие близкие друзья, — ответил Тони, словно в собственную защиту. — Иногда кажется, что я лезу, куда не просят, понимаешь?

Питер ободряюще хлопнул его по спине:  
— О, ты нормально находишь со всеми общий язык. Ну, хорошо, почти со всеми.

Тони вздрогнул, и Питер, к его ужасу, это заметил. 

— Наверное, надо было предупредить тебя по поводу флирта с Гаморой, м**? — спросил он с виноватой улыбкой.

Тони постарался не слишком гримасничать, но потом решил, что это напрасные труды, и с глубоким вздохом опустил плечи. Затем откинулся на стойку бара — его стул скрипнул.

— Если судить по капитану Кирку, все так просто.

Питер удивленно моргнул, очаровательный в своем непонимании ( _стоп_ , это что еще за реакция?). И он таки блондин.

— Капитан кто?

— Ой, да брось. _Стар Трек_? Энтерпрайз, «Смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека»? — спросил Тони, активно размахивая руками, словно показывая плоский летящий корабль. Когда Питер только пожал плечами, он разочарованно покачал головой.

— Наверное, я смутно припоминаю что-то?

— Ты разве не был астронавтом? Боже, Квилл. Где-то техник из НАСА разрыдался, сам не понимая, почему.

Питер закатил глаза и улыбнулся. 

— У нас тут не слишком-то много записей шоу с Земли, Старк.

Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы показать язык Питеру. Сидит тут такой, с этой его мужественной челюстью, на которой пробивалась легкая щетина.

— Ладно, как бы там ни было, я вот о чем: сексуальные зеленые детки из космоса. Это существенно повлияло на мое развитие в детстве!

— И что, зеленые леди оказались не такими, как тебе обещало шоу?

Тони скорчил рожицу, и возможно, ему нужно было раньше забеспокоиться из-за того, что его фильтр самоцензуры реально работал еще хуже, чем обычно; но прежде, чем он смог придумать, как с этим что-то сделать, он уже говорил.

— Вообще-то, наоборот. Кажется, я что-то себе сломал после того, как кончил в третий или четвертый раз. Не знаю уж, как она там целилась в мою простату, клянусь, там должна была быть какая-то система наведения, на том страпоне, — выпалил Тони еще до того, как полностью осознал значение этих слов. Он поднял к глазам сиреневый напиток и прищурился. Бармен подозрительно посмотрел из-за стойки, как будто ожидал, что он сейчас кинется с ним наутек.

— Господи. Это сли-и-ишком много информации… почему я тебе все это говорю? Почему ты разрешаешь мне болтать? Ты уверен, что тут нет алкоголя? 

Напиток по вкусу алкоголь не напоминал, да и пьяным Тони себя не ощущал; и вообще, он же просканировал жидкость перед тем, как пить. Но заткнуться и правда не получалось. _Вау_ , очень хреново будет, если он сбацает что-нибудь в стиле Мос Эйсли Кантины?..

Питер сложился пополам от смеха и почти свалился со стула (что хорошо – ублюдок это заслужил). Он держался за бока, даже когда Тони состроил лучшее выражение в стиле « _это не смешно_ », на какое был способен.

— Извини, просто, ты совсем не такой, как я ожидал, — сказал Питер, когда наконец-то перестал смеяться. — Ну, знаешь, Железный Человек, стоял у истоков Мстителей, один из Величайших Героев Земли. Я думал, вы все там как Капитан Америка, или типа того.

— Ты не поверишь. Теперь скажи, три стакана _чего_ я только что выпил, и какова вероятность, что оно меня убьет?

— Ну, это скандально известный сок У’дкарт Оолны Прайм. В нем содержатся вещества, оказывающие эффект, очень схожий с… бензодиазепином***, видимо? Но не совсем. В любом случае, он очень популярен у Крии.

Тони широко распахнул глаза.

— Я от этого сока _обдолбался_?

— Не совсем! — ответил Питер, примирительно подняв руки. — Химия твоего тела не совсем такая, как у Оолнян, конечно; но если проводить аналогии, я бы сравнил с наркотическим эффектом. Эта штука не вызывает зависимости, но ты, возможно, будешь испытывать повышенную чувствительность и… некоторую взбудораженность, словно ты навеселе. Вот поэтому, похоже, ты никак не можешь заткнуться.

— Ты мог бы остановить меня до того, как я, по сути, рассказал тебе обо всех способах, какими она разрушила мое хрупкое мужское эго.

— Не принимай на свой счет, Старк. У Гаморы… Гамора, — ответил Питер. — Ее не просто так зовут самой опасной женщиной Галактики. Груту ты действительно нравишься, если тебя это утешит.

— Дело не в этом! Я просто… давно не практиковался, — произнес Тони, пытаясь защитить себя. Он навалился на стойку, опустив подбородок на ладонь, и с отчаяньем посмотрел на напиток. — Меня просто подловили неподготовленным.

Если вдуматься, он не лажал так с того, времени, как… Да, Румико****. И с этими воспоминаниями надо заканчивать прямо _сейчас_.

— Да, блядь.

Услышав это, Питер вздернул бровь.

— Давно не практиковался, да?

Тони вздохнул, залпом допил остаток коктейля и подал знак бармену налить еще.

* * *  
Была ли идея ужасной? Возможно, да, подумал Тони, когда Питер прижал его к стенке в одном из коридоров корабля. Они, вероятно, добрались бы до комнаты Питера быстрее, если бы Тони прекратил пытаться делать вид, что он задыхается в открытом космосе, а рот Питера — единственный доступный источник кислорода. Но к слову, когда Тони засунул язык ему в рот, Питер стонал с большим энтузиазмом, так что вряд ли он один был тут виноват.

— Квилл, ты, вроде, сказал, что это подействует на меня как Ксанакс*****, — Тони слегка задыхался после поцелуя. — Это _не похоже_ на Ксанакс.

Питер вздернул брови, изогнул губы (красные и распухшие от укусов и поцелуев). 

— А — я не знаю, что это такое, и Б — я сказал, что на твою биохимию это подействует иначе… впрочем, вот такого я не ожидал.

— В общем, это определенно ты виноват, — ответил Тони. И он совершенно не всхлипнул, когда Питер ухватил его талию покрепче. Рука на бедре Тони была теплой, Тони чувствовал его пальцы там, где рубашка задралась, обнажая кожу. Повышенная чувствительность и взбудораженность, говорите? Да и да.

Тони запустил пальцы в волосы Питера и наклонился для поцелуя до того, как Квилл смог ответить. Его губы по-прежнему были такими же теплыми, как секунду назад, и все это по-прежнему было совершенно ужасной идеей, но Тони выпил еще три стакана того сиреневого коктейля, прежде чем они с Питером решили, что надо, наверное, возвращаться на корабль. И поцелуи взасос с самым настоящим галактическим принцем****** определенно казались неплохой идеей.

— Я не знал, что это на тебя так подействует, — ответил Питер, снова прерывая поцелуй. В его голосе сквозили возбуждение и вина. Он был тоже «пьян» от той оранжевой штуки, которую пил, чтобы догнать Тони. — У’дкарт для некоторых видов действительно может быть слабеньким афродизиаком, но я думал, раз на меня эта штука никак не влияет…

— Не всем же быть наполовину спартоями, Квилл. Давай же… Я просто… Это ведь быстрее выведет из меня эту дурь, верно? — голос Тони был почти отчаянным, и ему едва хватало осознанности, чтобы чувствовать из-за этого смущение, но никак не склоняло к тому, чтобы останавливаться. Он не мог не думать о том, как сраный инопланетный коктейль довел его до состояния, близкого к опьянению, но при этом _совсем_ на него не похожего. Еще он думал о том, что никогда в жизни не был настолько возбужден. И не мог бы Питер уже просто трахнуть его, а? _Пожалуйста_.

Должно быть, что-то из этого он произнес вслух, потому что Питер сжал зубы, и на его лице появилось решительное выражение. Он схватил Тони за запястье и потащил по коридору к двери своей комнаты. Он вбил коды доступа, и двери с тихим шорохом открылись. Тони еще не успел ничего толком сообразить, как уже сидел на кровати со спартанским принцем на коленях, его губы были захвачены в страстный поцелуй, а потом его толкнули на спину.

(Блондин с голубыми глазами, любящий давать волю рукам, — это определенно любимый типаж Тони, спасибо, Мироздание)

Тони стянул через голову рубашку и куда-то ее откинул. Пальцы Питера на его коже были почти обжигающе горячими. Пока они с Квиллом пытались друг друга раздеть, их руки сталкивались. В комнате царила темнота, свет излучали всего несколько источников: звезды в иллюминаторах, неяркие указатели, обозначавшие вход, хронометр на прикроватной тумбочке, показывающий 26 часов местного времени, реактор в его груди. Но даже в полутьме Тони мог видеть красноту на коже Питера — румянец спускался по шее и торсу. Тони проследил его губами, поцеловал скулу, подбородок, горло, зацепил зубами выступающую ключицу.

Кто-то из них — трудно сказать, кто — уже стянул с Тони штаны. Тони нравилась мысль, что он сделал этот сам, и это был такой хороший план — он вел к восхитительным последствиям: Питер поглаживал его сквозь белье, и Тони стонал ему в губы.

На несколько мгновений все смешалось и поплыло — сбрасываемая одежда, вспотевшая кожа — и в какой-то момент Питер потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и достал тюбик смазки.

Тони сидел, откинувшись на спинку кровати и раскинув ноги. Питер встал между ними на колени, положил ладони на бедра Тони — его пальцы были мозолистыми от пистолетов и сражений — и еще больше их раздвинул.

— Квилл, я… мхххм… На тебе слишком много одежды… — слова Тони прерывали поцелуи. Послышался красноречивый щелчок открываемой крышечки смазки, почти неслышимый за их громким дыханием.

— У меня нет презервативов, — сказал Питер; и да, говорить было тяжело, когда отвлекаешься на поцелуй к концу (а то и к середине) предложения, так что Тони потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы ответить.

— Ты чист?

— Ага.

— Ладушки, я тоже, все хорошо, — Тони снова поцеловал Питера, почувствовал, как тот скользнул ладонями по внутренним сторонам его бедер, постарался изо всех сил, чтобы его дыхание не сбилось.

Один скользкий палец толкнулся в него, за ним без лишних преамбул еще один. Тони издал тихий низкий звук, стараясь заглушить его по большей части шеей Питера, но глубокие ленивые поцелуи были для этого вполне хорошей заменой. Язык Питера исследовал его рот, горячий и влажный, он проникал глубоко в рот. Тони прикусил нижнюю губу Питера и пососал.

Применив немного усилий, Питер развернул Тони и устроил на коленях, закинув его руки на спинку кровати. Тони почувствовал, как смазанные пальцы ощупали его ягодицы и задний проход, а потом проникли внутрь. Одной рукой Питер аккуратно придерживал и поглаживал поясницу. Тони качнулся навстречу проникшей в него руке, насаживаясь на пальцы глубже, его трахали так _тщательно_ …

— Принц Стар-Лорд, — сказал Тони дрожащим голосом, вкладывая в произнесение титула как можно больше яда, — не могли бы вы перестать, блядь, дразнить, ваше высочество?

Питер в ответ усмехнулся и коварно согнул пальцы — у Тони от этого почти расплавились колени. Пальцы Питера внутри казались такими большими, это было просто _удивительно_ , но надо было принимать во внимание влияние инопланетного сока, и учитывая выбранный Питером ритм, Тони долго не продержится. Он сильнее вцепился в спинку кровати, стараясь добиться хоть какого-то самоконтроля, но пальцы Питера внутри и его же губы на загривке… вряд ли тут что-нибудь получится.

— Я готов, давай, — сказал Тони, задыхаясь и совершенно уже бесстыдно. — Поторопись и трахай меня.

— Есть же земная поговорка: «поспешишь — людей насмешишь», — ответил Питер.

— Прямо надеюсь, что ты упадешь в черную дыру и погибнешь.

Тень улыбки скользнула по лицу Питера, Тони чувствовал ее своей кожей, но потом Питер двинул рукой и толкнулся в него глубже, расставил пальцы, потом снова свел и надавил на простату — скупые круговые движения, которые сводили Тони, блядь, с ума. Возбужденный член Питера терся о его бедро, напоминая, что именно было вне досягаемости.

— Супер, поздравляю, Квилл, ты нашел мою простату, _теперь можешь просто трахнуть меня_? — Тони решил, что он заслуживает награды за то, что смог это произнести.

— Мы проверяем твою выносливость. 

И да, Питер определенно улыбался ему в шею. Он потянул руку, практически вытащил ее, потом Тони почувствовал еще смазку и третий палец у своего входа. Пальцы растягивали его аккуратно, тщательно, проталкиваясь в кольцо мускулов, пока кончики снова не уперлись в простату. Тони застонал, когда пальцы почти выскользнули, а потом снова толкнулись — быстрее, менее нежно, сильно, безжалостно — и подумал, что мог бы кончить уже от этого. Черт, он же это и задумал, да? Наследник он там королевской семьи Спартанской Империи, или нет, Тони собирался придушить сраного Питера Квилла.

Впрочем, вместо смертельных угроз Тони не смог выдавить из себя ничего более вразумительного, чем:  
— Блядь, Квилл, я же…

— Тсс, Тони, ты такой молодец, — прошептал Питер, его теплое дыхание щекотало ухо, успокаивающе и убедительно, словно он и не засунул три пальца ( _три пальца_!) в зад Тони и не выжимал из него все возможные капли удовольствия, какие только мог. Неуловимая улыбка несколько контрастировала с сильным напряжением в его глазах, изгибом бровей и упрямой линией плеч, как будто его священная обязанность заключалась в том, чтобы довести Тони до безумия каждым нажатием. Он неустанно продолжал трахать Тони рукой, двигая пальцы и раздвигая, и этого определенно было более чем достаточно для подготовки. Тони уже _сто лет_ как был готов, но Питер не останавливался, и Тони не мог прекратить двигать бедрами, он был уже, блядь, так близко…

Широкая теплая ладонь обхватила его член — большой палец смахнул с кончика смазку — и начала гладить в унисон движениям пальцев внутри. Питер прижался губами к спине Тони, следуя выпуклостям его позвоночника, а руками трахал его снаружи и изнутри в том же решительном ритме. Тони повернул голову, вцепился зубами в собственное плечо, с приглушенным криком кончая в руку Питера. 

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Тони осознал, что выпустил спинку кровати и вцепился в спутавшиеся простыни, а Питер вытащил из него пальцы. А еще он был по-прежнему возбужден — но это точно эффект У’дкарта, потому что у него словно бы часть мозга вытекла из уха, а каждое ощущение было усилено в несколько раз — нервы буквально щетинились от прикосновений к коже.

Питер обхватил его, положив пальцы на реактор, потянул наверх, чтобы прижать спину Тони вплотную к груди и фактически посадить его к себе на колени. Другой рукой Питер придвинул головку собственного члена ко входу в тело Тони, и тот скользнул внутрь без малейшего сопротивления. Тони слабо стонал и подавался назад от движений внутри, и Боже, он же _только что кончил_.

— Блядь, Квилл, — выдохнул Тони. Он схватился за руку Питера у себя на груди и попытался вдохнуть, вернуть к жизни свой страдающий от недостатка кислорода мозг, но внезапно Питер замер.

— Я… Извини, ты в порядке? — спросил Питер с волнением в голосе. Рукой он по-прежнему прижимал Тони к себе, его член внутри был твердым.

Тони чувствовал, как пот катится по лбу, спускается по шее, по тому месту, где бьется сонная артерия. 

— Да, я в норме, Ст… просто чувствую себя как живой оголенный провод, все настолько хорошо, и я не могу…

Питер взял его член и медленно погладил, по сравнению с их прежним ритмом это болезненно аккуратное прикосновение было в сотни раз хуже. Тони жалобно гортанно хныкнул, упал на колени Питера почти всем своим весом. Питер подавался вперед, и с каждым движением его бедер Тони стонал, громко и совершенно сломленно. Эти звуки гасили шлепки кожи о кожу, в какой-то момент Тони выбросил руку назад, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Питера, потянуть и дернуть. Член Питера был твердым и горячим внутри него, и Тони готов был поклясться, что обычно он так шумно себя не вел, не был таким выразительным с разными вариантами повторения различных «черт» и «Квилл» и «чертчертчерт», которые он шипел едва слышно. Остальные, возможно, слышали их на много комнат вперед.

— С тобой так хорошо, Тони, — дыхание Питера было влажным и теплым. — У тебя так хорошо получается.

Потом он скользнул языком по ушной раковине, слегка прикусил, и Тони подумал, что ему простительно остро реагировать в ответ — Питер неустанно долбился в него, попадал в скопления нервных окончаний снова и снова, и блядь, возможно, дело _действительно_ было в том, что они в космосе. Например, может быть, нулевая гравитация влияет на либидо? Он был уже слишком стар для такого, множественные оргазмы отнимали годы его жизни, и все же Тони чувствовал, как надвигается очередная кульминация, подкрадывается теплым чувством внизу живота, каждым напряжением сверхчувствительных мускулов.

— Квилл, не думаю, что я смогу… — выдохнул Тони. — Питер…

— Давай, Тони, — ответил Питер через сжатые зубы, его голос был хриплым и сиплым одновременно. — Еще чуть-чуть.

Пальцы, до того непрестанно поглаживающие его член, поднялись, прижались к губам, и Тони взял три из них в рот. Он слизал остатки собственной спермы с пальцев Питера, скользнул губами по покрытой мозолями фаланге, погладил языком подушечку пальца, издавая сдавленные стоны. Тони потянул Питера за волосы сильнее, вызывая его стон.

— С тобой так хорошо, Тони, у тебя так хорошо получается…

Тони кончил первым, второй раз за эту ночь, и он подавил крик в пальцы Питера. Удовольствие электрическими разрядами пробегало по его спине, такое сильное, что было почти больно. Он чувствовал, что Питер продолжал трахать его во время оргазма, вытащил пальцы изо рта, уложил Тони вперед на локти, хватая за бедра так сильно, что останутся синяки, подался в него, фактически сдвигая Тони членом. Каждое движение взрывалось под веками ярко-белым светом, эндорфины и остатки У’дкарта пели в его крови, и он стонал в простыни, будучи совершенно выжатым. Движения Питера стали медленными, нерегулярными, он коротко подавался вперед бедрами, пока не остановился, изливаясь глубоко и невероятно горячо внутри его тела.

Кажется, прошла вечность перед тем, как к Тони вернулась способность двигать конечностями, и даже тогда он чувствовал себя так, словно 93 % его тела сделано из желатина. По ногам стекала сперма. Питер рухнул рядом с ним, и Тони испытал легкое удовлетворение, когда увидел, что он настолько же выжат.

— Ух, — сказал Тони.

— Ага, — ответил Питер.

Тони застонал, повернулся на спину. С утра он будет _все это_ чувствовать, если не наберется смелости и не спросит у Рокета, есть ли у них какой-нибудь медицинский прибор, способный научным методом убрать любую боль.

— Вообще, есть, — сказал Питер. В его глазах отражался бледный голубоватый свет реактора. Потом он опустил руку и опять засунул в Тони два пальца.

— Господи, Квилл, ты что, можешь..?

— Я проверяю на наличие повреждений, Старк, — спокойно ответил Питер, в этот раз его прикосновение было более беспристрастным, он вытащил пальцы и вытер о простыни. Потом, как мог, вытер себя и Тони почти испорченными простынями.

— Надеюсь, я не был с тобой слишком грубым.

— Нет, все было хорошо. Как ты?..

— Ты продолжал говорить вслух.

— Ох.

— Я спрошу у Рокета для тебя, если хочешь.

— Спасибо.

— У’дкарт, вероятно, теперь почти выветрился, можешь отоспаться, чтобы совсем все прошло.

— Ладно.

—…Я мог бы повторить через несколько часов, если тебе это нужно. _Шучу_ , — добавил Питер, когда глаза Тони вперились в него, а на лице появилось слегка паническое выражение.

— Лучше бы это было правдой. Не знаю даже, смогу ли я когда-нибудь теперь ходить, — теперь, когда спадал адреналин, он чувствовал, что его рубит, усталость проникла в его тело буквально до костей.

— А я к утру буду в норме.

Тони схватил подушку и ударил Питера по лицу. Питер перехватил подушку и глупо улыбнулся.

— Не подпущу тебя к своей заднице как минимум неделю…

Тони свернулся клубочком рядом с широкоплечим Питером. Тот обхватил его сильной рукой, и Тони чувствовал на загривке дыхание. В иллюминаторе на расстоянии многих световых лет пролетала во вспышке огненно-голубого пламени комета. Перед тем, как отрубиться, Тони подумал, что ему стоит добавить секс со всеми членами команды в свой список под кодовым названием «сделать перед тем, как вернуться на Землю». Впрочем, решил он, можно пропустить дерево и говорящего енота.

* Название – строчка из песни: http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107859470727/  
** Оказавшись в космосе среди Стражей (а это случилось в начале третьего тома "Стражей Галактики", Тони не упустил возможности пофлиртовать (и не только) с "зеленой леди" Гаморой. Надо сказать, обоим не понравилось. Где-то популярные фильмы Тони... эм... обманули. :) *** [Бензодиазепины](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8B)  
**** Румико Фуджикава - девушка, с которой Тони встречался в третьем личном тоне. Он был серьезно в нее влюблен и даже собирался сделать предложение, но к сожалению, Румико погибла. Так что не удивительно, что воспоминания о ней вызывают у Тони смешанные чувства. ***** [Алпразолам](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BC)

****** Питер Квилл в комиксах - внебрачный ребенок Дж'сона Спартанского, императора - вы не поверите - Спарты (не той, откуда Леонид, но что-то общее у них там есть) и земной женщины. Так что, по сути, он - принц-полукровка. В Галактике явно демократичнее относятся к вопросу признания бастардов, поэтому многие факты из комиксов недвусмысленно указывают на то, что Питер имеет все права на плюшки, идущие в комплекте со статусом наследника. Он, конечно, ершится и не хочет "править и всем владеть", но это не отменяет того факта, что Питер в комиксах - отличная партия, а еще (что важнее в данном случае) дает прелестные поводы для ролевых игр)))


End file.
